The Potter Prophecies: Book 2: discovery of a horcrux
by Nathanjack
Summary: Violet harry and lily discover more to their heritage and discover the chamber will they have a normal school year or will it once again be full of danger?


**the potter prophecies: book 2 discovery of a horcrux**

**chapter 1: the visit and the mystery**

it has been two weeks since tom, violet, lily and harry got back home from school for summer they decided that they didn't want their father to dress up like a maid and act like a house elf but use him as an assistant in a magic show for muggle kids instead. so today they have about fifty muggle kids sitting in their backyard the minister for magic and Kingsley. Violet says today we will make this man levitate by only his ankle. Kingsley says really how original. fudge says shut up Kingsley we have told these kids that they are magicians. Kingsley says we are also here to stop them giving away our big secret. The next thing they know all the kids are laughing and james is floating in the air by his ankle then they hear crucio. one of the kids at the back is being tortured. james is unceremoniously dropped as the four defenders spring into action. it's the Carrow siblings. tom yells james, Kingsley get these kids out of here we will deal with the Carrow twins. violet sends a stunner at Alecto Carrow breaking the curse but not stunning her, tom sends a second stunner finally stunning her. then tom and violet send a stunner straight at Amycus stunning him. Tom says bloody death eaters, why the hell I ever went dark in the first war I will never know. Kingsley walks over and says this is exactly what we didn't want you doing in front of muggles, but as you were forced to. Violet says sorry Kingsley. Kingsley says no, no need to apologize violet, we are glad you did, because you four just saved everybody's life, the Carrow's are two of the worst death eaters imaginable. Violet then walks over to the child that was tortured and points her wand at him and says I am going to heal you ok? the child says I know, i'm a wizard I start at hogwarts this year. Violet says healio completio and a bright gold light shoots from the wand to where the curse hit and violet says how do you feel? the child says much better thankyou, but what spell was that? Violet says a very advanced healing spell that me and my sisters created, it is powerful enough to reverse even death, but not everybody will be able to do the spell my mum and dad won't even try, just last year I ran low on energy because I was injured and I couldn't do the spell that I had created that's how advanced it is. Now hurry home to where it is safe. Violet stands up and walks over to her father as the child stands up and runs home james says you have all your mothers ability's violet. Violet says I need to get to the Weasley's place and call an order meeting. Tom says Mr fudge and Kingsley we will need you there as well. Fudge says alright I will go to your meeting. Kingsley says I would be there anyway as I am an order member. violet says so are the defenders. James and lily say what you four are members of the order. Violet says of course we have more right than anybody tom is pretty much Voldemort's good side and has helped defeat him once,and us three girls have defeated him twice once with tom and probably will again, I don't expect him to give up that easily do you? James says I guess not the potters (including tom) Kingsley and fudge go into the house and grab some floo powder and throw it into the flame and step in saying the Weasley residence. they find themselves at the burrow, but the only problem is nobody's around so they sit down at the table to wait. (two hours later) james and his companions have all fallen asleep when the Weasley family arrive home to see the scene molly takes a photo and animates it and they all start laughing waking the potter family Kingsley and fudge violet walks over to Ron and thumps him in the arm and says and where were you when we arrived. Ron says out thats all i'm saying. Then Ron tries to drag violet up to his bedroom but violet say Ron not now I am here on important business I need to call an order meeting wheres hermione? Ron says she's coming this afternoon. just then they hear a scream, a bang and the sound of the table collapsing Ron and violet run into the kitchen the find hermione sprawled under the collapsed kitchen table they left the remains of the table up so hermione can climb out once hermione is out she says damn floo network. violet says hermione I need you and Ron to be part of an order meeting that I need to call. hermione says ouch what. violet just rolls her eyes and says I need you and Ron to be part of an order meeting I need to call. violet says Mrs Weasley can you call the rest of the order and get them to come here? i'm calling an emergency meeting. Mrs Weasley says right away violet. after about ten minutes has passed all the order members have arrived violet says Ron and hermione sit down on one of the chairs at the table Mrs Weasley says no they can go up to Rons room. Ron and hermione start to walk away but violet says don't move another step you two, I will deal with Mrs Weasley. then she rounds on molly and says I called this meeting and I decide who will be joining it plus I rank higher in the order than you do, and Ron and hermione are members of the defenders so they need to be here that is why I asked them to join, this meeting is crossed between the two and it is an emergency meeting for both the defenders and the order, I will have a defenders meeting to update the rest once school starts again. Dumbledore says why did you call this meeting anyway violet. Violet says Kingsley and the minister here were at my house because we were holding a magic show for muggle kids and the Carrow siblings decided to attack one of the children causing us to reveal our secret and spring into action, I sent a stunner at alecto causing her spell to break, but not stunning her then tom sent a second stunner finally stunning her then both tom and I sent stunners at amycus stunning him, but there were that many muggle children there we breached security, but the child they attacked is a wizard due to start at hogwarts this year, I had to breach security in front of muggles again to heal him never mind how many other laws I broke i'm probably going to be expelled for it. Fudge says you did what you felt was right nobody can argue with that, I was a witness you did a wonderful job. violet continues the Carrow's escaped when I was healing the young wizard, when he gets to hogwarts I will recruit him into both the order and the defenders and train him myself oh and Mr fudge if Voldemort does return to his body tom here will know. fudge says how? Tom says violet got her hands on one of his horcruxes and linked them all together then made a single soul and sent a message for that soul to come looking for her she channeled her powers through gryffindors sword also linking a tiny bit of her soul to the soul she was sending back into the world to keep it in one piece and to guide me. fudge is now looking at violet shocked. violet says what at least we will all be able to act accordingly when he returns, which we know he will, he tried it last year it was only us intervening that stopped him and stop looking at me like that anyway what happened to the stone albus I haven't been able to find it, I thought you were having us look after it. Dumbledore says it was destroyed remember. Violet says no you never told me well at least I know anyway meeting adjourned, oh Mr fudge you are officially a member of the order I will have albus give you your medallion when he has it ready. albus says I have one here. and pulls a silver medallion out of his pocket and inscribes fudges name on it with his wand and gives it to fudge then taps it with his wand and says it is now ready nobody can use that they have a bio signature now after the incident that happened last year if a death eater steal these and tries to steal your identity it will tighten around their neck until they can't breath but if somebody is borrowing it with the persons permission who is not under any spells it won't harm them as long as they are not a death eater. Fudge says this will be a good way to sort out the liars. violet says no, this is so the three party's can trade information away from the ministry and hogwarts albus, lily, harry, tom or myself can revoke that medallion at anytime as well as having the ability to call meetings, send people on missions and recruit people. I recruited you Mr Fudge because I trust you now I think you might be more needed at the ministry than here now Mr Fudge I will talk to you another time goodbye. violet then turns to Dumbledore and says do you have two more medallions on you sir I am recruiting two more today, Ron, Hermione, can you please come here. Mrs Weasley say no violet. violet says they are going to be the same rank as me Mrs Weasley and I am a leader they will also be promoted to leaders in the defenders which means the emblem will have more symbols in it they can pick what they want to be shot into the sky as their part of the emblem but it is part of the leaders role as long as it is not the dark mark. Ron and hermione say never. Dumbledore hand Ron and hermione each a gold medallion and says to Ron you out rank your mum and dad and turns to violet and says your the same with your parents they both grin sheepishly at their parents. albus says violet how much do you and your sisters know? violet says enough to allow us to go to grade two. violet found a box of matches and took out three then calls her two sisters over and they transfigure their matches into needles and back again then violet says you have seen our potion skills and spell work already so you don't need to see that but if you like I can show you she then points her wand at her dad and sends a tickling charm at him which hits him and has the whole room in hysterics the four marauders high five each other having got their dad yet again. Lily points her wand at james and says finite incantatem then says i'm guessing you have the letters on you albus? Albus says by chance I do have the letters for what they need this year on me.f and he passes them to their recipients violet says books by a dweeb Ron says a dweeb I've never heard of him tom says his name is gilderoy lockhart Ron just groans in dismay as the three girls start laughing lily says I guess it's off to Diagon alley again hey girls? the three girls stop laughing and say I guess so tom says I agree lets just hope we don't find Voldemort or any of his lackey's there right girls? Violet says too right tom toms eyes glaze over and he says he has managed the impossible he has created another horcrux using my diary and he is planning on planting it on a student then his eyes return to normal. Everyone is staring at him horror struck james says can you repeat that tom tom says repeat what violet says you seriously don't remember what you just said that's scary albus says I have seen that happen once before tom here is a seer, the last person who did that actually made the prophecy about Voldemort and the potter girls that was professor Trelawney. Sirius says gilderoy lockhart is the new defense against the dark arts teacher remus is now teaching transfiguration and i'm taking over the role of tutoring for you four and any other students who want tutoring but I think I might have you four help tutor because you already know grade seven stuff Mrs Weasley says what is he talking about you four knowing year seven stuff ? Violet says everybody come outside but give us a clear place to work. they all walk outside the four defenders walk into the middle of the yard and say don't be scared with what you hear us say we will explain when we are finished. and they shout serpensortia making four snakes appear then the snakes rise ready to strike and the four defenders hiss at them then they make the snakes disappear and then go through their transformations when they are human again violet says yes what you heard was parseltongue we are direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself and no speaking parseltongue is not dark magic, there is no such thing as dark magic, just dark people. we are not dark and never will be. we will use our magic to defend the innocent and the weak from dark people. James says well you know the world will hold you to that don't you? Violet says who cares if they do, we are no heroes, the whole magical world makes us out to be heroes but we are not, we just do our duties to protect people, but we failed today and someone got hurt, that is what the world is going to look, we were there and failed to protect the person and now we will be shunned, the news will spread like wildfire. James says the world also knows what the death eaters are like, we have had to face them and now they know it's the next generation facing them. Violet interrupts and says I want to see Mr Fudge and see who else is on our family tree. James says later violet we need to go to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff.

**(hi Nathanjack here again I hope you like the first chapter of book 2 of the potter prophecies I plan on having this on follow closer to the book but with my imagination I don't know if that will happen but as always I ask please read and review many thanks Nathanjack out)**


End file.
